eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tayuuta:Maps
All maps and tables are taken from Foolmaker. Red '''passages denote doors that are locked or otherwise inaccessible until later in the story. '''Orange passages are weak walls that Kuroe can smash open. Green passages are secret doorways that Fino can spot. Main Maps 初界の門 - Entryway, F01 #'Exit', Teleport Beacon. Northern door inaccessible on first visit. #'Save Point, '''Loot: Recovery Water. #'Stairs to 双羽の遺窟 F03. Inaccessible until Cefilia is in the party. #Loot: 8B. #Loot: 15B. #Loot: Tiger Snare. #Loot: Dried fruit. #Loot: Recovery Water. #'''Event: Automatic return to town, prologue ends. #West door locked with Blue Leopard key #'Map', Loot: 断裂の香水 #'Save Point' #Loot: 30B, 5B. #'Key Item': Inscribed Ring #'Save Point' #'Stairs to '''Earthen Ore B03. Eushully-chan event if active. #'Teleport to''' Illusory Passage B05. #North door accessible from Chapter 4 onward. #Loot: Holy Water. North door locked with White Peacock key. #'Passage to' Stone Pit B01. #'Stairs to '''Spiral Ring Hall B08. #Eushully-chan event if active. 土護の鉱 - Earthen Ore, B03 #'Stairs to''' Entryway F01. #Loot: Recovery Water, 38B. #Loot: Tigerseye Trap. #Loot: 合成の錬液, Defense Perfume. #'Save Point' #'Teleport Beacon, Map'. #Loot: Red Pepper. East door locked with green waterfowl's key. #Loot: Old Dagger, 冥王石 #Loot: Dried Meat. #West passage opens if you've chose Lutina's request. East opens if you've chosen Masheri. #Loot: Dry Ricecake, 60B. #'Event: Key Item: Goddess' Holy Water' #Loot: Old Dagger #'Event: Key Item: Iris Thread' #'Save Point' #Loot: Holy Water, 48B #'Stairs to '''Earthen Ore B06 #Inaccessible until Chapter 4. #'Teleport to Stagnant Corridor B08. Loot: Unusual Flowering Plant, Aromatic Herbs. 土護の鉱 - Earthen Ore, B06 #'Stairs to '''Eathern Ore, B03 #'Teleport Beacon, Save Point. North door locked with green waterfowl key. #'Boss: '''Trapped Demon (drops Neptune Stone, end Chapter 1) #'Map. Loot: 毒吸いの葉, Scrap Iron, 30B #Loot: Dried Fruit, Sweet-smelling Dumpling #'Stairs to '''Stagnant Corridor B08. 双羽の遺窟 - Garden Cavern, F04 #'Stairs to '''Entryway, F01. '''Save Point. #Loot: Troll Ring. #'Teleport Beacon, Save Point.' East door is opened at room 13. #Loot: Battle Stone. #Teleport to room 6. #Teleport to room 5. #Loot: Combat Fatigues, Rusty Sword #Loot: Holy Water #Event. Loot: Shell. #Loot: 68B. #Loot: 三味の紫根. #Loot: Recovery Water. #Event, opens door at 3. #Loot: 15B, Discolored Medical Herb #'Event:' Key Item: 光神殿の儀杖剣. Boss: Rat Horde #Loot: 100B, 11B. #'Map'. Loot: 7B. #Loot: Magic Stone. #Loot: Recovery Water (rank 2) #Teleport to room 21. #Teleport to room 20. #Loot: Rainbow Stone #Loot: Spring Water #Loot: Jupiter Stone #Event: Loot: Shell, Sweet-smelling Dumpling. #'Save Point.' Examine north wall to progress. #'Boss: Frost Lord x2.' Loot: 180B, Jupiter Stone, Saturn Stone. 澱みの回廊 - Stagnant Corridor, B08 #'Stairs to' Earthen Ore B06. #'Teleport Beacon'. Loot: Spiritual Perfume, 15B. #'Save Point'. Barrier remains until end of Chapter 2. #Loot: 130B. #Loot: Poison dumpling trap, 12B. #Loot: 18B. #Loot: Defense perfume. #'Map.' #Loot: Mercury Stone, Small Gem. On Chapter 3 or higher, you can capture a rat here. #Open blocked door from south side. #'Save Point'. Loot: Knife, 48B. #Loot: Recovery Water, Scrap Iron. Meet Black Eushully-Chan here if events are active. #'Boss: Evan'. Key Item: Peter's Ore. Automatic return to surface. #'Stairs to '''Stagnant Corridor B04. #'Stairs to''' Expanding Gallery B14. #'Teleport to '''Earthen Ore B03. '''Save Point.' #White peacock's door. #Loot: Saturn Stone rank 3, Mars Stone rank 3, Mercury Stone rank 3. 澱みの回廊 - Stagnant Corridor, B04 #'Stairs to '''Stagnant Corridor B08. #'Teleport Beacon. Save Point. Loot: Poison Card, Recovery Water rank 2. #Loot: Plate mail. #'''Boss: Decaying Troll. Key Item: Holy Relic of the Sun. #Cannot advance until after retrieving relic. Loot: Tigerseye Trap, Sneezing Powder Trap, 20B. #'Map.' #Loot: Numbing herbs, 10B. #Loot: Beautiful Gem, 26B. #'Save Point. '''Loot: Numbing herbs. #'Boss: Carnivorous Earthman x4'. Loot: Earth Card. Event if Kuroe and Forchera have been recruited. #Operate mechanism to reveal '''stairs to' Illusory Waterfall B12. #Door locked with yellow cow's key. Loot: Confusion Trap. #'Stairs to '変異の遊廊 B19. 累増の回廊 - Expanding Gallery, B14 #'Stairs to '''Stagnant Corridor B08. #'Save Point, Teleport Beacon'. #Loot: Mars Stone (upper area), 300B (lower area). #Loot: 40B. #Loot: 7B (upper), Alchemical Base (lower). #'Map.' #'Save Point', Teleport to 8. Loot: 10B, 30B. #Teleport to 7. North door can be opened from this side. #Loot: Red Pepper, Recovery Water, Dry Rice Cake, 9B. Enemies attack when items are collected. #'Boss: Predatory Wall. Boss: Evan (ends after 10 turns). Key Item: Demon's Horn. End Chapter 2. #'Stairways to '''Hall of the Burrowers B10, Room of Sand Carvings B21. #Loot: Poison Dumpling Trap. #Blue leopard's door. #Loot: Touch of Elyun. #Loot: Small Gemstone rank 2. 地蟲の房 - Hall of the Burrowers B10 #'Stairs to Expanding Gallery B14. #'Teleport Beacon, Save Point. '''Loot: 17B. #Loot: Recovery Water rank 2, Battle Stone, 28B. #Loot: Recovery Water, Magic Stone, 35B. #Loot: 60B, 22B, Charged Earth. #'Boss: Lizamilodon, Fanged Bat x2, Hellhound x2'. Key Item: The Root's Nectar. #Loot: Blazing Earth, Mars Stone. #'Stairs to Hall of the Burrowers B14. Loot: Blooddrinker Dagger, Battle Goddess' Perfume. 地蟲の房 - Hall of the Burrowers B14 #'Stairs to '''Hall of the Burrowers B10, Loot: 20B. #Loot: 21B. #Loot: Patterned Vase. #Loot: 15B, 52B. #Loot: Earth Card. #'Warp Beacon, Save Point. #Loot: Recovery Water. #Loot: Priceless Statue. Boss: Fuch, Uki, Orca #'Map', Loot: Unusual Flowering Plant. #Loot: Kolran, Hot Spring Water rank 4. #Loot: 30B. #Loot: 188B. #Loot: Recovery Water. #Loot: 180B. #Loot: Magic Stone. #Loot: Dry Rice Cake. #'Key Item: Licarala Medicine.' 砂刻の室 - Room of Sand Carvings B21 #'Stairs to' Expanding Gallery B14. #'Save Point', Loot: Oddly-Patterned Stone. #Inaccessible until Chapter 4. #Loot: Dried Meat, Confusion Trap. #'Teleport Beacon', Loot: Silver Breastplate. #'Boss: '''Kuguri. Chapter 3 ends. #'Stairs to''' Gatekeeper's Palace B27. Loot: Breath of Elua, Mithril Ore. #Loot: 20B, Artful Perfume. #Loot: 55B. #Loot: 24B. #Event. Loot: Thunder ore. #'Map.' #'Stairs to '''Temple of the Dark Chime B24. Loot: 35B. #Loot: Moon-and-Star Stone. #'Stairs to Phantasmal Hall B16. 昏鐘の堂 - Temple of the Dark Chime B24 #'''Stairs to '''Room of Sand Carvings B21, '''Save Point, Map. #Loot: 3B, Unusual Flowering Plant #Loot: Battle Plume #'Teleport Beacon.' Loot: 15B. #Loot: 分解の草花 #'Save Point'. Loot: 突撃の香水, 冥符の短刀, Recovery Water (Rank 2). #'Boss: Evan'. #Loot: 53B. #Loot: 48B. #'Teleport to '''Prince's Palace B17 (only accessible during Chapter 4, when Cefilia and Myiri are in the party). Loot: Poisonous Leaf x2. #'Teleport to''' Subterranean Lakebed B36. 魅了の迷界 - Phantasmal Hall, B16 #'Save Point, Stairs to '''Room of Sand Carvings B21. #'Teleport Beacon.' #Loot: 38B. #Mimic. Loot: Bow. #Loot: 200B. #Loot: 45B, 30B. #Mimic. Loot: Magic Feather. #Loot: Holy Water, Rank 5. #Loot: Zagnar Rank 3, Blood-stained Bow #Mimic. Loot: Patia Perfume. #Loot: Enchantment Trap. #'Map.' #Mimic. #'Save Point.' #'Boss: Zankuze.' 門番の奇宮 - Guardsman's Palace, B27 #'Stairs to Room of Sand Carvings B21. #'Teleport Beacon, '''Loot: 21B. #'Save Point. Northern door blocked until all three seals are destroyed. #Loot: 38B. #Teleport to 6. #Teleport to 5. Loot: 200B. #Loot: 32B, 10B. #Seal. #Teleport to 10, Loot: Confusion Trap R2. #Teleport to 9, Loot: 123B. #Seal. #Loot: Holy Water R2, Dried Fruit R2. #Loot: Poseidon Stone R2. #魔鉛カエルR1, Small Gemstone rank 2. #Teleport to 16, Loot: 幻光の土 #Teleport to 15. Seal. #'Boss: Renee'. Chapter 4 ends. #'Map.' #'Boss: Fallen Ogre King.' #Loot: Wind Card R2, Touch of Elyun R2. #Need Guard's Cogwheel to proceed. #Loot: Dark Liquor, Rift Trap. #'Stairs to' Bottomless Pit B37. Loot: Unusual flowering plant. #'Stairs to '''Forgotten Snow Tracks B35. '''Save Point'. 究竟の縦穴 - Bottomless Pit, B37 #'Stairs to '''Guardsman's Palace, B27 #Loot: Loot: 海王石, 水星石, 秘儀の棒 #'Teleport Beacon', '''Save Point'. #Loot: 光るお酒, 痺れ薬草, きれいな宝石箱, 60B #Loot: 狂いの小刀, 冷気の絵札, 鉱窟の斧, イルウーン #Loot: 50B #'Map' #Teleport to 9. Save Point. #Teleport to 8. Loot: 280B, East door can be opened from this side. #'Event:' Enemy: バソリス, 虫蒐旅団アキー, 虫蒐旅団ザザ, 虫蒐旅団ナーガオ. Item: 治癒の水, 魔力石, 木星石, 海王石, 小さな宝石, きれいな宝石箱. (End Chapter 5) Loot: 130B #Loot: 歪んだ槍 #'Stairs to '歪みの封鎖地B45 #Loot: 鉄くず, きれいな宝石箱. Event: After Chapter 10 with 未知の機械, 「奇妙な機械〜セフィリア〜」(Cefilia route) or 「奇妙な機械〜ミュリ〜」(Myiri route). 石の縦穴 - Stone Pit B01, F01 #'Passage to' Entryway, F01. #Loot: 16B #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. Loot: 干し果物R2 #Loot: 木星石R2 #'Stairs to' 霊泉の癒界B07-1 #Loot: 18B #Loot: 20B #Loot: 34B #Loot: 130B #Loot: 魔力暴発の罠R2 #Loot: 魔力の羽R2 #Loot: 58B, 惨禍の錬液R2 #'Save Point', 紫蜘蛛の扉, Map #'Stairs to' 高みの最奥F03 #Loot: 木星石R2, 神官戦士の鎧. Event: エウ娘の捜索イベント中だとエウクレイアがいる, エウ娘の家に強制移動 霊泉の癒界 - , B07A #'Stairs to' Stone Pit B01. Save Point. #'Item': 紫蜘蛛の鍵 #マーゴット撃破前のみ通れる #'Item': イリカリの草, 珍しい草花 #Loot: 薬酒R2, 270B, 640B，380B #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #'Event': Forchera is in the party, Boss: Margot. (Fino's 肉体回避＋１, 精神回避＋１, end Chapter 6) #'Map' , Loot: 珍しい草花R2, 突撃の香水R2. #'Passage to' 霊泉の癒界B07-2 #Loot: エルフィンボウR1 #'Stairs to' 霊泉の癒界B10 #Loot: 160B #飛来の縦穴がマップ出現後に通れる #治癒の水R3 #'Stairs to' 飛来の縦穴B11, Save Point. 霊泉の癒界 - , B07B #'Passage to' 霊泉の癒界B07-2 #Loot: 275B, 22B #Loot: 珍しい草花R3, 25B #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point, 珍しい草花R3 #'Event': Chapter 7/10/12. #'Map', Loot: 24B. #Loot: 魔力暴発の罠R2 #Loot: 豊穣女神の匙R1 霊泉の癒界 - , B10 #'Stairs to' 霊泉の癒界B07 # #Loot: いい匂いの団子R2（回復） #Loot: 150B #Loot: 霊泉の水R2 # #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #'Map', Loot: スノラR1 #'Event:' Enemy: バリソス, 虫蒐旅団マッツェ, 虫蒐旅団スギン #Loot: コルシノ･レイゾR1, 仕掛け #Loot: 土星石R2 #Loot: 275B #Loot: 弓R3 #Loot: 42B #Loot: 魔力石R3 #Loot: 電撃呪鍛の突剣R1 #'Save Point', Loot:魅惑の罠R3, 35B. #'Event:' Enemy: 三つ目の怪物, Item: 白金の眼球 飛来の縦穴 - , B11 #'Stairs to' 霊泉の癒界B07-1 #Loot: 300B #'Save Point'. #'Teleport Beacon'. #Loot: 風妖精の弓 #Loot: 破滅弓 #'Save Point'. #Loot: 68B #'Map' #Loot: 混乱の罠 #Loot: 15B #Loot: 珍しい草花R3, 闘技の羽根R2 #Loot: 銀の胸当てR1 #'Save Point'. #'Event:' Item: 白緑の神器, (End Chapter 7) #Loot: 水星石R2, 混乱の罠R3, 腐食した剣R1 #'Stairs to' 魂魄の界B18 魂魄の界 - , B18 #'Stairs to '飛来の縦穴B11''' ' #'Save Point'. #Loot: 治癒の水R3, 50B #Loot: 模様の入った植木鉢R3 #Loot: 歪みの罠R3, 600B #Loot: 虹色の星石R2 #South door can be opened after event, next chapter. Loot: 腐食した槍 #'Map''' #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #'Boss': 導かれた女歪魔（マースティア）, Drop: 月星石, 木星石R2, 土星石R3, エリュアの息吹, 1000B. Loot: 混乱の罠R2,38B. #'Event': Item: 対の指輪 (End Chapter 8) #Loot: 突撃の香水R2 #Loot: ヒールリング #Loot: 海王石 #'Save Point', Stairs to '怨叉の宮B12 (階段を使うには霊泉の癒界B10-10の仕掛け解除が必要) #'Stairs to '熱波の闘技廊B23 怨叉の宮 - , B12 #'Stairs to '魂魄の界B18 #'Save Point. #'Map'. #'Enemy': 虫蒐旅団ナン, 魔獣レプルドル×２ #'Enemy': 虫蒐旅団ナーガオ, 虫蒐旅団ナン #Loot: 光るお酒R2 #'Enemy': 虫蒐旅団スギン, リザリス×２ #Loot: 520B #'Enemy': 虫蒐旅団ヤーマグ, レッサーデーモン×２ #Loot: 忍刀ナクア #Loot: 106B #Loot: 分解の草花R3 #'Enemy': 虫蒐旅団ナーガオ, 虫蒐旅団ナン, 虫蒐旅団ヤーマグ, 虫蒐旅団スギン #'Event': need マリシュアの鈴. #'Enemy': 虫蒐旅団ナン, 虫蒐旅団ヤーマグ, 虫蒐旅団スギン. Loot: 火星石R2 #Loot: 守護聖霊の服 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #'Event': Enemy: バリソス, 虫蒐旅団ナーガオ, 虫蒐旅団ナン, 虫蒐旅団ヤーマグ, 虫蒐旅団スギン (Force teleport back) #'Stairs to '怨叉の宮B17, Loot: 430B 怨叉の宮 - , B17 #'Teleport to' 昏鐘の堂B24, Teleport can't be used until Chapter 4. #Loot: 137B. North door can be opened after the first night. #'Stairs to '怨叉の宮B12, Save Point. #Loot: 聖忌の槍R1 #Loot: 42B #'Map'. #Loot: 雹雨の原石R3 #Loot: 恋する聖騎士の鎧 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. North door can be opened from this side. #'Event': Item: 花嫁衣装(Cefilia route) or 子猫(Myiri route). Item: 呪われた宝箱 熱波の闘技場 - , B23 #'Stairs to' 魂魄の界B18, Save Point. #Loot: 1000B #Loot: 63B #Loot: 火竜の鎧 #Loot: 聖水R4, 67B #Loot: 突撃の香水R3, 110B #'Item': 水精霊の鏡 #Loot: 炎熱の原石 #Loot: 乾燥餅R3, 48B #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #'Event': Enemy: エクザルド (ライチェルミルバ) , Item: メチュカの微笑み (End of Chapter 9). #North door can be opened after Forchera's curse solved. #'Map' #Loot: 深紅の星石R3 #Loot: 350B #'Stairs to' 煙霧の歪界B20 #'Stairs to' 露草の海界B28-1 煙霧の歪界 - , B20 #'Stairs to' 熱波の闘技廊B23 #'Teleport Beacon'. #Loot: 270B, 38B #Loot: マルウェンの指輪 #Loot: 50B, 42B #'Map' #Loot: 魔力石R4, 温泉の水R3 #'Stairs to' 煙霧の歪界B26, Loot: 治癒の水R3 #'Event': Item: 紫色の輝石 煙霧の歪界 - , B26 #'Stairs to' 煙霧の歪界B20 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. Loot: 聖水R3 #Loot: 聖水R4 #Loot: 45B, 60B #Loot: きれいな宝石箱R4 #'Teleport to' 07 #'Teleport to' 06 #Loot: 魔術師の錬液R3, 120B #Loot: 魔弾の弓R2 #Loot: 51B #Loot: 水星石R2 #'Map' #'Teleport to' 14 #'Teleport to' 13 #Loot: 魔弾の斧 #Loot: 69B #'Teleport to' 18 #'Teleport to' 17 #Loot: 幻光の原石R3 #Loot: 96B, 150B #'Teleport to' 22 #'Teleport to' 21, Save Point. #'Event': Boss: Evan (闘技の羽), Item: 煙霧の歪界の角, Item: ティフティータの涙 #'Teleport to' 2 #'Teleport to' 26 #'Teleport to' 25, 黄牛の扉 #'Stairs to' 妖霧の氷界B32 露草の海界 - , B28A #'Stairs to' 熱波の闘技廊B23. Loot: 豪華な荷馬車 #'Save Point'. Loot: 34B #Loot: 55B #Loot: 300B #'Map' #Loot: エリュアの息吹R3 #Loot: パーミランナイフ #'Teleport Beacon'. Loot: 小さな宝石R3, 126B #'Save Point'. Loot: 治癒の水R4 #'Event': Boss: グリーシャ (碑聖霊の神珠, end of Chapter 10) #Seal. Inaccessible until Chapter 11. Loot: 60B #Seal. Inaccessible until Chapter 11. Loot: 小さな宝石R4×２ #Loot: 妖精王の羽織, 聖水R4 #'Stairs to' 炎力の洞B31 #'黄牛の扉' #'Teleport to '財泉の離宮B13 #'Stairs to '貝紫の海境B33. Loot: 深緑の星石R4 #Seal. Inaccessible until Event in 炎力の洞B31-20 #'Passage to' 露草の海界B28-2 貝紫の海境 - , B33 #'Stairs to' 露草の海界B28.Save Point. 先へ進もうとするとリムジュイベント（「ご恩返しでございます」を見ている場合） #'Teleport Beacon'. Save Point. ナタール Event is here in Chapter 12. (Need: 光軍神の紋章), Item: エリュアの息吹 #Loot: 96B #Loot: 痺酔の弓R1 #Loot: 鬼神の革鎧R1 #Loot: 300B, 160B #Loot: 痺れ薬草R3 #Seal. #Seal. #Seal. #'Event':(Defeat 精霊) ,Scene: 『性魔術で解放』 #Seal. #Loot: 聖槍ラウクール #Loot: 65B #Seal. #Loot: 205B #Loot: 聖水R4 #Seal. #Blocked until all six seals are destroyed. #'Event': Choos 『突き進む』, Enemy: 漂着した魔界の姫（セクシール）, 異界の重楽器（マーチザグナル）, 異界の重楽器（鋼輝陣の絵札）, End of Chapter 11. 炎力の洞 - , B31 #'Stairs to '露草の海界B28 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. East door accessible from Chapter 12 onward. #Loot: 35B #Loot: 40B #Loot: 聖水R4 #Loot: パール鎖帷子 #'Event' #Loot: 60B #Loot: エリュアの息吹 #Loot: 氷結呪鍛の突剣R5 #Loot: 50B #'Map' #'Save Point'. #'Item': 黄牛の鍵 #Loot: 木星石R5 #Loot: 治癒の水R3 #Loot: 冥王石R3 #Loot: エリュアの息吹R4 #'Save Point'. #'Event': Fino's HP+5 露草の海界 - , B28B #'Passage to' 露草の海界　B28-1 #Loot: 222B #Loot: 178B #Loot: 治癒の水R4×３, 魔鉛カエル #Loot: 320B #After listening to Sauli about Evan's talk to progress north wall. Change target: 灼烈の縦穴B34 #Loot: 276B #Loot: 245B #Loot: 250B #Loot: 治癒の水R4×５, 木星石R3 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #'Map'. #'Stairs to' 灼烈の縦穴B34 灼烈の縦穴 - , B34 #'Stairs to' 露草の海界B28-2 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. Teleport to 11, but teleport can be used from 11 only. Loot: 96B #Loot: エリュアの息吹R2 #Loot: ミスリル鋼R4 #Loot: 137B #'Save Point'. #'Event': Target: 昏鐘の堂B24 #Loot: 84B #Loot: 火星石R2, 120B #'黄牛の扉' #'Stairs to' 焔獄の縦穴B47. Teleport to 2. #'Map'. #Loot: 氷槍フェナクアR1, 65B #Loot: 118B #Loot: ライチェルミルバR1 極祖の地底湖 - , B36 #'Teleport to' 昏鐘の堂B27. Save Point. #'Map'. Loot: ゼミース・レイゾR1, 銀色の星石R4 #Loot: 深紅の合成弓R4, 魔力の羽R4 #'Save Point'. #Loot: コールランR4, 治癒の水R5 #Loot: 530B, いい匂いの団子R5 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #Loot: 133B #Loot: 128B, 348B #'Save Point'. #Loot: 鋼輝陣の絵札R3, 木星石R5 #紫蜘蛛の鍵 #'Teleport to' 緑杉の底B51 #'Stairs to' 極祖の地底湖B39 極祖の地底湖 - , B39 #'Stairs to' 極祖の地底湖B36 #Loot: 治癒の水R4 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. Loot: 魔力石R4 #Event: Boss: エクザルド. End of Chapter 12. #Loot: 灰色のお酒R5 #'Map'. #Loot: 120B #Loot: 320B, 天王石R1 #Loot: 分解の草花R4 #'Save Point'. #'Stairs to' 歪みの氷痕B42 #Loot: 98B #Loot: 168B #Loot: エルレーンR1, 452B, 224B #'Save Point'. Loot: 惨禍の錬液 #'Stairs to' 歪みの闇門B44 歪みの氷痕 - , B42 #'Stairs to' 極祖の地底湖B39. Teleport Beacon, Save Point. #Enemy: ヘルガ・ブロア. Loot: 紫色の輝石R3 #Loot: 160B #Loot: 闇獅子の鍵 #'Save Point'. Loot: 木星石R4 #Enemy: ヘルガ・ブロア. Loot: 妖精の宿る長杖R3 #Loot: 褐色の星石R2 #Press the switch after defeated all enemies in 02,06,11,17. #Loot: 98B #'Save Point'. #Enemy: ヘルガ・ブロア. Loot: 真紅の防護服R3 #Loot: 87B #'Map'. #Loot: マリシュアの羽 #Loot: 582B, 352B #'Save Point'. #Enemy: ヘルガ・ブロア. Loot: 黒爆の斧R3 #Loot: 狂いの小刀R4 #Loot: 126B 歪みの闇門 - , B44 #'Stairs to' 極祖の地底湖B39 #'Save Point'. #Loot: 天王石R2, 160B #Loot: 500B #'Map'. #Loot: 歪みの絵札R2 #Loot: 268B #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. エリュアの息吹R1. East & south can be opened by devices in 歪みの氷痕B42-08. #Loot: 268B #Loot: 180B #'Stairs to' 歪みの闇門B41 #'Event': Boss: Dior. End of Chapter 13. #'Stairs to' 氷癒の橋B47 歪みの闇門 - , B41 #'Stairs to' 歪みの闇門B44 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #'Save Point'. #Loot: 370B, 620B, 224B, 戦神の香水R3 #'Map'. #'Save Point'. #Loot: 496B, 1300B, 魅惑の罠R4 #Loot: 696B, 火竜の革鎧R4 #'Teleport to' 12 #Loot: 歪みの罠R3 #Loot: 痺酔の弓R4 #'Teleport to' 9. West door can be opened from this side. #'Event' in Chapter14. Item: ルリエン・ルーフ 氷癒の橋 - , B47 #'Stairs to' 歪みの闇門B44 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #Loot: 256B, 197B, 金色の星石R1 #'Map'. #Loot: 328B, 224B, 天王石R2 #'Stairs to' 樹氷の回廊B48. Stairs need ルリエン・ルーフ. 樹氷の回廊 - , B48 #'Stairs to' 氷癒の橋B47. Teleport Beacon, Save Point. North door can be opened by devices in 04, 05. #'Teleport to' 03 #'Teleport to' 02 #Device. #Device. #Loot: 326B, 187B #Loot: 285B #Loot: 火星石R5 #Loot: 257B #'Save Point'. #Loot: エリュアの息吹R4, 貴族の絨毯R1, きれいな宝石箱R5 #Loot: 334B #Loot: 130B #Loot: 水星石R5 #Loot: 308B #'Save Point'. #Loot: 守護峰の斧R1 #Event: Boss: Latiffe (天王石). Force teleport back. #'Stairs to' 氷極の階段B49 氷極の階段 - , B49 #'Stairs to' 樹氷の回廊B48 #Loot: 治癒の水R5 #Loot: 226B, エリュアの息吹R2 #'Save Point'. #Loot: 318B, 250B, 175B, 干し果物R5 #'Teleport to' 峰深き瀬の神殿B50-01 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #'Map'. #Loot: 480B #'Save Point'. #Loot: 木星石R3 #'Teleport to' 峰深き瀬の神殿B50-04 #Loot: 520B, 月星石R4 #Loot: 治癒の水R4, 土星石R3 #'Teleport to' 峰深き瀬の神殿B50 峰深き瀬の神殿 - , B50 #'Teleport to' 氷極の階段B49-06 #Loot: 碑精霊の神珠R5 #North can be opened by devices in left and right. If you passed here, you can't back except CLEAR the game. #'Teleport to' 氷極の階段B49-012 #Loot: 金星石R3 #'Stairs to' 氷極の階段B49. Loot: 476B, 558B #Loot: 346B, 480B #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. Map. #'Event': Boss: Zereia (アウエラの絵札) #'Event': Boss: Masheri (パーミランナイフ) #'Event': Boss: ヴァシーナ(リムウェン) and others. After defeated ヴァシーナ, chapter 14 is end. Sub Maps 歪曲の遊廊 - , B05 #Teleport to 初界の門F01 #Loot: 魔術師の錬液 #Enemy: 財宝スライム #Loot: 20B, 45B #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point, Map. #'Stairs to '歪曲の遊廊B02, Loot: 32B #Enemy: 財宝スライム #Loot: 防護の香水 歪曲の遊廊 - , B02 #'Stairs to '歪曲の遊廊B05, Teleport Beacon, Save Point #60B #Enemy: 黄金を産み出す箱 #Loot: コルシノ鋼, ガーストリング, 木星石 #Loot: 月星石（右） #Loot: 38B #Loot: 古びた短剣, 腐食した剣 #Loot: 闘技石 #Loot: ネバネバした薬液 #Loot: 珍しい草花, 乾燥餅 #Loot: 50B, 治癒の水 #'Map', Loot: 断裂の香水 #Loot: 45B 忘れられし雪祭跡 - , B35 #'Stairs to '門番の奇宮B27 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point #Loot: 土星石R2 #Loot: 聖槍ラウクールR1, くしゃみ粉の罠R2 #Enemy: 魔獣ヘルハウンド×２, スゥーティ, 虫蒐旅団オッカ #'Map' #Loot: 115B #Loot: 580B #地割れの罠R2 #木星石R2 #Loot: 火星石 #Enemy: スゥーティ×２, 虫蒐旅団ウキィ #Loot: 天王石R2 #Loot: マリシュアの鈴 #Enemy: 魔獣ヘルバウンド×２, ウィスプ×２, 虫蒐旅団オッカ #'Save Point' #雹雨の土R2 #'Event': . Loot: 氷結呪鍛の突剣R1, 氷矢の弓R1, エリュアの息吹R1, 1300B, 治癒の水R4, 聖水R5. South door can be opened from this side. 歪みの封鎖地 - , B45 #'Stairs to '究竟の縦穴B37, Teleport Beacon, Save Point #'Teleport to' 17 #Loot: 加熱の斧 #Loot: 60B #Loot: 66B #'Map' #Loot: 深紅の革鎧 #Loot: 470B #Loot: パール鋼 #Loot: 350B #Loot: 魔力暴発の罠R2 #Loot: 160B #Loot: 45B #Loot: 135B #Loot: 三味の紫根R2（良） #Loot: 54B, 治癒の水R3 #'Teleport to' 02. Loot: 土星石R3, 水星石R2 #Loot: 聖水R2 #'Event': Enemy: ラーグスネール（金星石）, Item: 碑精霊の神珠. 高みの最奥 - , F03 #'Stairs to '石の縦穴F01 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #Loot: 66B #'Map' #Loot: 金星石R2 #Loot: 42B #Loot: 魔力の羽根R3, 鉄くずR2, 芸香草R2 #Loot: 160B, 340B, 貴族の絨毯, 鉱泉ねずみ #Loot: 幽闇の土 #'Save Point'. #Forchera is in the party, Event before the engagement.→『バレないように対処するか』 機巧の滝 - , B12 #'Stairs to '澱みの回廊B04. Teleport Beacon, Save Point. #Loot: 80B #Loot: 治癒の水R3 #Loot: 深緑の星石, 56B #Loot: 140B #Loot: パルチザン #Loot: 112B #Loot: 96B #Loot: 鋼輝陣の絵札 #Loot: 128B #Loot: いい匂いの団子R2, いい匂いの団子R2（毒） #Loot: モールザグナル #'Map' #'Save Point'. #Loot: エリュアの息吹R2 #Loot: 三味の紫根（良）, 三味の紫根R2（毒）, 三味の紫根R3（普） Event: Boss: Rimju. Drop: ドロップ　500B　魅惑の罠　エリュアの息吹R2. Item: 月雫の聖杯 円環の螺旋回廊 - , B08 #'Stairs to '''Entryway, F01 #'Teleport Beacon', '''Save Point'. 干し肉R3 (Right side) #Loot: 鉄くずR3 #Loot: 鍛えた短剣R1 #Loot: 68B #白い円柱 #Loot: 精神打撃の罠R3, 60B #白い円柱 #'Map' #Loot: 雹雨の土R2 #Loot: 44B (Right side). 白い円柱 (Right side). North doors can be opened after touching 白い円柱. #仕掛けで通れる #'Event': Item: 先史文明期の卵 #Loot: ラズンメイルR1 #Loot: 月鱗の羽織R1 財泉の離宮 - , B13 #'Teleport to '露草の海界B28 #Loot: 364B #Loot: 280B #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. Loot: パールメイルR3 #Loot: 420B, 315B #Enemy: 捕食箱×２ #'Map'. Loot: 瑠璃色の星石R2 #Loot: 385B #'Enemy': 捕食壁（黄）×２ #'Stairs to '財泉の離宮B21 財泉の離宮 - , B21 #'Stairs to '財泉の離宮B13, Teleport Beacon, Save Point. #'Teleport to '''3 #'Teleport to 2 #Loot: 淫魔の絵札R4, 木星石R3, 325B #'''Save Point. #'Teleport to '''7 #'Teleport to 6 #Loot: リエン石, 血の付いた短剣R5, 鍛冶神の斧 #'''Enemy: 鉱泉ねずみ・集団, Item: 鉱泉ねずみ×１０(Cefilia route). OR Fino&Myiri's 肉体防御＋３＆精神防御＋３, Item: 鉱泉ねずみ(Myiri route). #'Map' #'Teleport to '''12 #'Teleport to 11 #Loot: 三味の紫根R3, 歪みの罠R3, 3000B #'''Save Point. #'Teleport to' 16 #'Teleport to' 15 #Loot: 金星石, 白金の装飾品, 748B #'Event': Item: 耳かき, マースティア. Loot: 火星石R3, 月星石R3, 土星石R2, 木星石R2, 幻光の原石R4, 1168B, 525B, 248B 妖霧の氷界 - , B32 #'Stairs to '煙霧の歪界B26 #'Save Point'. #Loot: 暴虐の革鎧 #Loot: 怪しい色の薬草R4, 128B #Loot: 値打ち物の絵皿R4 #Loot: 86B #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #'Map'. Loot: 96B, 74B #Loot: マースティア #Meet Rimju in 貝紫の海境B33-01. #'Teleport to '黄朽葉の底B61 黄朽葉の底 - , B61 #'Teleport to '妖霧の氷界B32. Save Point. #Loot: 130B #Loot: 118B #Loot: 魔力の羽R4. Enemy: 捕食壁（緑）×２ #Loot: エリュアの息吹R4 #Loot: 治癒の水R4 #'Map'. #Loot: 光るお酒R4, 98B #Loot: 毒吸いの葉R4 #Loot: 122B #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. Loot: 治癒の水R4 #'Stairs to '黄朽葉の底B67 黄朽葉の底 - , B67 #'Stairs to '黄朽葉の底B61 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. Loot: 歪み草の根茎R4, 77B #Loot: 変な匂いの香水R4, いい匂いの団子R4 #Loot: 幽闇の原石R4, 56B #Loot: 大地の絵札R3 #Loot: 深紅の合成弓 #Loot: 木星石R4, 火星石R4, 62B, 95B #Loot: 57B #'Map'. #'Teleport to' 11 #'Teleport to' 10 #'Save Point'. #'Event': Choose scene:『性魔術儀式はやめておく』, Item: きれいな宝石箱, パール鋼. OR 『リムジュの期待に応える』, scene, Fino and Forchera's 物理命中＋２＆物理回避＋１ #Loot: マーチザグナルR3 #'Teleport to' 16 #'Teleport to' 15. East door can be opened from this side. 変異の遊廊 - , B19 #'Teleport to' 澱みの回廊B04. Teleport Beacon, Save Point. #'Teleport to' 06 #'Teleport to' 09 #'Teleport to' 11 #'Teleport to' 15 #'Teleport to' 17 #'Teleport to' 20 #'Teleport to' 23 #'Teleport to' 25 #'Teleport to' 16 #'Teleport to' 22 #'Map' #'Teleport to' 07 #'Teleport to' 28 #'Teleport to' 27 #'Teleport to' 10 #'Teleport to' 03 #'Enemy': 捕食箱×２, 捕食壁（青） #'Teleport to' 05 #'Teleport to' 24 #'Teleport to' 08 #'Teleport to' 19 #'Teleport to' 26 #'Teleport to' 04 #'Teleport to' 16 #'Teleport to' 02 #'Teleport to' 13 #'Teleport to' 21 #'Stairs to '変異の遊廊B25. The shortest route from Teleport Beacon to here is: 01→02→06→17→18→29 変異の遊廊 - , B25 #'Stairs to '変異の遊廊B19 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #'Event': (sound of cat). Loot: #Loot: 265B #Loot: 模様の入った植木鉢R3 #Loot: 63B #'Map'. #Loot: 77B #'Enemy': 捕食箱 #Loot: ぶんぶん丸 #Loot: 98B. Enemy: 捕食壁（茶） #Loot: 500B #Loot: 52B #Loot: 電撃呪鍛の突剣R4 #Loot: 小刀 #Loot: きれいな宝石箱R2 #Loot: 火星石R3 #Event (Cat) after Chapter 13 #Event (Cat) after Chapter 13 焔獄の縦穴 - , B47 #'Stairs to '灼烈の縦穴B34 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #Loot: 治癒の水R4, 聖水R5 #Loot: 180B, 水星石R3 #Loot: 263B #Loot: ミスリル鋼R4, 値打ちものの彫像R4 #'Map'. #Loot: 274B, 196B #Loot: 火星石R4, 164B #Loot: 火星石R4 #Loot: 234B #Loot: エリュアの息吹R4. North door accessible from Chapter 13 onward. #'Event': Item: 旭暉の槍R1, scene (Cefilia route), Item: 治癒の水R1, 聖水R1, 念気の香水R1, 突撃の香水R1 緑杉の底 - , B51 #'Teleport to' 極祖の地底湖B36 #Loot: 520B #Loot: 122B #Loot: 186B #Loot: 防護の香水R5 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #Loot: 270B, 混乱の罠R4 #Loot: 204B #Loot: 火星石R2 #Loot: 192B #Loot: 地割れの罠R3 #Loot: 245B, パール鋼R4 #'Stairs to '緑杉の底 B58 #'Map'. 緑杉の底 - , B58 #'Stairs to '緑杉の底 B51 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. 黄牛の扉 #Loot: 312B, 259B #Loot: 念気の香水R4 #'Map'. ルナグレイプR5 #Loot: ザクナルR5 #Loot: 320B, 火星石R3 #Loot: ミスリル鎖帷子R5 #Loot: 治癒の水R5 #Loot: 1280B #Loot: 243B #Loot: 335B, 魔術師の錬液R4 #Loot: 血塗られた弓R4 #Loot: 274B #Loot: 1500B #'Event': Item: 天王石R1（if help クグリ ONLY） , Boss: ゲラーシム (1st battle) , Steal: 天王石, Item: 暗黒剣ネルカブブ #'Teleport to' 褪紅の底B73. Teleport can't be used until Chapter 13. 褪紅の底 - , B73 #'Teleport to' 緑衫の底B58. Teleport Beacon, Save Point. #Loot: 海王石R3 #Loot: 1320B, 聖紅の短剣R1 #'Map'. #Loot: 516B, 干し肉（腐）R5 #'Save Point'. Loot: 綺麗な宝石箱R5, 315B #'Stairs to '褪紅の底B78 褪紅の底 - , B78 #'Stairs to '褪紅の底B73. Save Point. #Loot: マリアハートR2 #'Map'. Loot: 灰色の酒R4（呪） #Loot: 1100B, 聖水R5 #'Teleport to' 6 #'Teleport to' 5 #Loot: 416B #Loot: 歪みの罠R4 #Loot: 470B #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. Loot: 魔力の羽R3 #'Event': Boss: ゲラーシム (2nd battle), Steal: 貴族の絨毯, Item: 幽闇の原石（if help クグリ ONLY） #Loot: 387B #Loot: 525B, 506B #'Teleport to' 歪みの底B82-02. Teleport can't be used until Chapter 14. #'Teleport to' 歪みの底B82-01. Teleport can't be used until Chapter 14. 歪みの底 - , B82 #'Teleport to' 褪紅の底B78-15 #'Teleport to' 褪紅の底B78-14 #'Save Point'. Loot: 治癒の水R5 #Loot: 地底主の斧R4 #Loot: 221B, 580B #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. Map. #Loot: 325B, 光るお酒R3 #Loot: 月星石R3 #Loot: 闘技の羽R3 #Loot: 聖水R2 #'Stairs to '歪みの底B88 歪みの底 - , B88 #'Stairs to '歪みの底B82 #Loot: 336B, 340B #Loot: 680B #Loot: 紅牙の斧R1 #Loot: 闘技石R4 #'Map'. #Loot: 魔力石R4 #Loot: 510B, 246B #Loot: エリュアの息吹R3 #Loot: 魔弓レミエルR4 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. Loot: 治癒の水R2 #'Event': Boss: ゲラーシム (3rd battle), Steal: 白金の装飾品 魔神マップ - Majin Lairs 蚕食の底 #'Start'. Loot: 治癒の水R4 #Loot: リエン石R3 #Loot: 天王石R3 #Loot: エリュアの息吹R3, 干し肉R5 #'Teleport to' 23 #Loot: 治癒の水R4 #紫蜘蛛の扉 #Loot: 鋼輝陣の絵札R4 #'Map'. #Loot: 光るお酒R5 #'Teleport to' 12 #'Teleport to' 11 #三味の紫根R5（良） #Seal (center), seal destroyed 1 (left), seal destroyed 2 (right). Loot: エリュアの息吹R4 (left), 治癒の水 (left), 戦神の香水R5 (right), 治癒の水R4 (right). #Loot: 治癒の水R3 #白孔雀の扉 #Loot: 青太陽神の護身剣 #'Item': 紅龍の鍵. #Loot: 治癒の水R4 #'Teleport to' 21 #'Teleport to' 20 #Loot: ロンクレプス #'Teleport to' 05. Loot: 治癒の水R4, 3150B #'Event': Boss: 魔神リタ, Steal: リムウェンの指輪（魔神リタ）, 水星石（キニゴスギロ） , Drop: 天王石R2, 豪華な荷馬車R2, 貴族の絨毯 #'Teleport '''back (rightside). 輪廻の舞踏宮 #'Start'. Loot: エリュアの息吹R3 #'Teleport back (down). #Loot: 治癒の水R4 #黄牛の扉''' #Loot: 金星石R3 #Loot: 盾斧ボーフスR5 #'Teleport to' 08 #'Teleport to' 07. Loot: 治癒の水R4, 3920B #Loot: 治癒の水R4 #Loot: エリュアの息吹R4 #'白孔雀の扉' #Item: 輝天使の鍵 #Loot: 干し果物R5 #Loot: 治癒の水R5 #'闇獅子の扉' #Loot: パーミランナイフR3 #Loot: 乾燥餅R5 #'Teleport to' 19 #'Teleport to' 18. Loot: イーリュンの杖R4, 治癒の水R4 #Loot: 治癒の水R4 #Loot: 治癒の水R4 #'紅龍の扉' #Loot: 遺跡鎧ラプリーR2 #'Teleport to' 25 #'Teleport to' 24. Map. #Seal destroyed 1 (right), seal destroyed 2 (left). Seal (center) blocked until all two seals are destroyed. Loot: エリュアの息吹R5 (center), 魔弓レミエルR3 (center). #'Event': Boss: 魔神ラテンニール（ソル・スカーニル）, 鉤爪（メチュカの微笑み）, 魔剣インフィニー（暗黒剣ネルガフブ）.Drop: 火星石R2, 豊穣女神の匙, 暗黒剣ネルガフブR3 彩鐘の祭殿宮 #'Start'. Loot: 治癒の水R4×２ #Loot: 聖水R5 #Loot: 治癒の水R4 #'Map'. #Loot: 木星石R5 #'闇獅子の扉' #Loot: エルフィティスR4 #'闇獅子の扉' #Loot: マリアハートR3 #Loot: 治癒の水R5, 干し肉R5 #Loot: 治癒の水R4, 忍刀ミクナラR4 #'紅龍の扉' #Loot: アウエラの絵札R3 #Loot: 治癒の水R5, 聖水R5, 戦神の香水R5, 妖精王の羽織R4, 2760B #Loot: 治癒の水R4, 灰色のお酒R4 #Loot: 冥王石R5 #Loot: エリュアの息吹R4×２ #'輝天使の扉'. Loot: 干し肉R5, 金星石R2, 3400B #Loot: シーズレイ #'Event': Boss: 魔神アムドシアス（一角公招聘の絵札）, 分身竜の頭（金色の星石）, 分身竜の尾（妖精の宿る長枝）. Drop: 木星石R3, 値打ち物の絵皿R2, リンス・アイ 奈落の底 - The Abyss 奈落の境界 - Abysmal boundary, B50 #'Teleport to' エウシュリーちゃんの家 #'Save Point'. #Loot: 雹雨の土R5 #Loot: エリュアの息吹R5 #Loot: 雷槍テリーフR4 #Loot: 金色の星石R2 #'Map'. #Loot: 治癒の水R4 #Loot: 白金の装飾品R2 #Loot: ソル・スカーニルR2 #Loot: 2000B #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #'Stairs to' 奈落の境界B59 奈落の境界 - Abysmal boundary, B59 #'Stairs to' 奈落の境界B50 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #Event: Boss: バルグーン. Item: エウ娘招聘の絵札 #Loot: 折れた剣（古びた短剣） #Loot: 折れた剣（古びた短剣）, 折れた剣（腐食した剣）×２ #Loot: 折れた剣（腐食した剣） #Loot: 折れた剣（腐食した剣） #Loot: 折れた剣（古びた短剣）, 折れた剣（青太陽神の護身剣） #Loot: 折れた剣（忍刀ナクア） #Loot: 折れた剣（腐食した剣）, 折れた剣（電撃呪鍛の突剣） #Loot: 折れた剣（古びた短剣）, 折れた剣（腐食した剣） #'Map'. #Loot: 折れた剣（腐食した剣） #Loot: 折れた剣（腐食した剣） #Loot: 折れた剣（古びた短剣） #Loot: 折れた剣（腐食した剣）×２, 折れた剣（パーミランナイフ） #'Stairs to' 奈落の境界B60 奈落の境界 - Abysmal boundary, B60 #'Stairs to' 奈落の境界B59 #'Save Point'. #'Map'. #幻光の原石R2 #碑聖霊の神珠R4 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #Loot: 淫魔の絵札R4, エリュアの息吹R3 #Loot: 鉱泉ねずみR5 #'Stairs to' 奈落の境界B69 奈落の境界 - Abysmal boundary, B69 #'Stairs to' 奈落の境界B60 #Loot: 折れた槍（腐食した槍） #Loot: 折れた槍（氷槍ルナグレイプ） #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #'Map'. #Loot: 折れた槍（氷槍フェナリウ）, 折れた槍（腐食した槍）×３ #Loot: 折れた槍（パルチザン）, 折れた槍（妖精の宿る長枝） #Loot: 折れた槍（腐食した槍） #Loot: 折れた槍（腐食した槍） #Loot: 折れた槍（パルチザン） #Loot: 折れた槍（パルチザン）, 折れた槍（腐食した槍） #Loot: 折れた槍（聖忌の槍） #Loot: 折れた槍（腐食した槍） #Loot: 折れた槍（とても長い槍）, エウシュリテルパ #Loot: 折れた槍（腐食した槍） #Loot: 折れた槍（パルチザン）, 折れた槍（腐食した槍） #Loot: 折れた槍（パルチザン）, 折れた槍（シーズレイ） #Loot: 折れた槍（火槍ルナグレイプ）, 折れた槍（腐食した槍）×２ #Loot: 折れた槍（聖槍ラウクール） #'Save Point'. #'Enemy': 狂った異界守シャル, 狂った異界守ウィー, 狂った異界守ダンス #'Stairs to' 奈落の境界B70 奈落の境界 - Abysmal boundary, B70 #'Stairs to' 奈落の境界B69 #Loot: エリュアの息吹R3 #Loot: 闘技の羽R4, 魔力の羽R4 #'Map'. Loot: 治癒の水R4 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #'Stairs to' 奈落の境界B79 奈落の境界 - Abysmal boundary, B79 #'Stairs to' 奈落の境界B70 #Loot: 闘技石R4 #'Save Point'. #Loot: エリュアの息吹R3 #Loot: 治癒の水R4 #'Map'. #Loot: 魔力石R4 #Loot: 折れた弓（弓） #Loot: 壊れた軽装防具（遺跡鎧ラプリー） #Loot: 折れた弓（シルフィパルフェ） #'輝天使の扉' #Loot: エウシュリティア #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #'Enemy': 神格ねずみ×４ #'Stairs to' 奈落の境界B80 奈落の境界 - Abysmal boundary, B80 #'Stairs to' 奈落の境界B79 #'闇獅子の扉' #Loot: 木星石R5×３ #'Map'. 闇獅子の扉. #Loot: スノラR3 #Loot: 木星石R5, 火星石R5 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #'Stairs to' 奈落の境界B89 奈落の境界 - Abysmal boundary, B89 #'Stairs to' 奈落の境界B80 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #Loot: 魔力石R5（上側）, 治癒の水R4（下側） #Loot: エリュアの息吹R3 #Loot: 闘技石R5 #'Map'. Loot: 聖水R5 #Loot: 折れた斧（ラーガット） #'Teleport to' 09 #'Teleport to' 08 #Loot: 折れた斧（守護峰の斧） #Loot: 壊れた重装防具（ゼミース・レイゾ） #'Event': Enemy: マネ, Drop: 1500B. #'Stairs to' 奈落の境界B90 奈落の境界 - Abysmal boundary, B90 #'Stairs to' 奈落の境界B89 #'Map'. #Loot: 断裂の香水R5 #Loot: 防護の香水R5 #Loot: 魔力の消えた絵札（大地の絵札） #'Teleport to' 07 #'Teleport to' 06. 輝天使の扉. #Loot: 魔力の消えた絵札（死神の絵札） #'Teleport to' 10 #'Teleport to' 09. 紅龍の扉. #Loot: 魔力の消えた絵札（土の絵札） #Loot: 魔力石R4 #Loot: 壊れた軽装防具（パール鎖帷子） #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. #'Stairs to' 奈落の境界B99. Loot: イーリュンの杖 奈落の境界 - Abysmal boundary, B99 #'Stairs to' 奈落の境界B90 #'Teleport Beacon', Save Point. Teleport target of 11. #Loot: 破術の香水R4 #Loot: マリアハートR3, ヒールリングR3, 念気の香水R4 #'Teleport to' 07 #'Map'. #Teleport target of 05 #'Teleport to' 09 #Teleport target of 08 Loot: 折れた剣（古びた短剣） #'Save Point'. Loot: 折れた剣（古びた短剣）, 壊れた軽装防具（パール鎖帷子） #'Teleport to' 02. 輝天使の扉. #Loot: 折れた剣（聖紅の短剣） #'Event': Enemy: アラストール（金色の星石）, 歪みの爪（紅牙の斧）, 歪みの爪（破魔の絵札） Different CG, when being defeated. 宝物の配置 - Arrangement of treasures